Wood OSB (Oriented Strand Board) is a type of artificial board spread by staggering belt-form wood chips vertically and horizontally, and significantly exceeds common strand board and MDF (Medium-Density Fibreboard) in physical properties. Wood OSB can replace multi-layer plywood for many uses and is widely used in industries such as building, decoration, vehicle or ship manufacturing, and so on.
In order to further seek the raw materials of the oriented strand board that can replace wood, some people attempted to manufacture the oriented strand board using bamboo. Chinese patent application 200610114384.5 titled “A process of making oriented bamboo structure board” disclosed a method for manufacturing oriented strand board using bamboo, and this method adopts flaking or chipping the bamboo in the radial or substantially radial direction of the bamboo. The method mainly has the following problems:
(1) the bamboo itself is featured that its wall is thin and it is hollow, and it lacks the transversal thin-wall tissues which is different from the wood. The method for manufacturing wood slice is not suitable for manufacturing large slice of bamboo shavings, and the difficulty in industrial manufacturing is very high;
(2) the large slice of shavings is obtained using the method of flaking in the radial or substantially radial direction of the bamboo in the application. The characteristic of different growth stresses for cylindric bamboo is neglected, and the manufactured large slice of the bamboo shavings curls or cracks easily, and has poor flatten characteristic, and the difficulty in glue application is very high;
(3) the large slice of bamboo shavings manufactured by the application has the disadvantages of short bamboo fibers and more breakages, thus causing the mechanical strength of the large slice of bamboo shavings in the form of basic unit to decrease, and the physical-mechanical properties of the integrally molded board to be not ideal.